A variety of display apparatuses are known as examples of projection displays that display a projected image. In order to observe the projected image, the observer needs to align the eye with the exit pupil of the optical projection system. Therefore, to allow observation of the projected image at a variety of positions, the exit pupil is preferably made large. One proposed display apparatus enlarges the pupil in two dimensions by including two optical elements that enlarge the pupil in any one direction and are provided orthogonal to each other (see JP 2013-061480 A (PTL 1)).